


The Treasures we Hold

by A_nonymous_000



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Massage, Tumblr Prompt, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_nonymous_000/pseuds/A_nonymous_000
Summary: It's whispered on Homeworld. There's a rumor that the Diamonds, in their perfection, are compromised of every tint and every shade of their colour.Blue Pearl knows this better than any other gem.She also has some of that magic in herself.





	The Treasures we Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This was one part based off the tumblr prompt: "Imagine your OTP exploring each others’ bodies, but not in a sexual way. Finding their different birthmarks, looking over each others’ scars and sharing the stories behind them, running their hands over one another and just appreciating the feeling of the other person next to them." And one part based off my own headcanon that the Diamonds are made of every, or almost every, variation of their colour.
> 
> For better or worse, TTWH became longer, more romantic, and a little more erotic (oops!) than planned, so I hope it's all worth the ride!

_The Treasures we Hold_  

  
It is whispered on Homeworld, in the echelons of aristocrats. It swirls around in the barracks of soldiers, and penetrates the underbelly of outcasts. There’s a rumour that the Diamonds, in their perfection, are comprised of every tint and every shade of their colour.

\--

  
The blue matriarch has been laying in her sitting room for the past few hours. She’s been moping as her pearl keeps silent watch.  

  
But now a lull overtakes the chamber, a quiet softness enveloping them.

 

Blue Diamond sits up, slowly, exhales, and begins to disrobe. She pushes at the shoulders of her dress, slowly exposing the dim azure swath of her back-- no, in the light it looks silvery blue. The backs of her shoulders are highlighted in a deep periwinkle blue. The magnificent garment crumples at her waist, and is pulled off in one smooth motion. Blue Pearl allows herself a glance at her Diamond’s waist and legs (more of that pure silver tint) for a moment before turning back. Blue Diamond catches her eye and Pearl’s heart flutters as her mistress gives her a watery, but warm, smile.  
  
Nudity is far from a foreign concept for them both. It was Blue Diamond’s idea, in an effort to bury herself deeper in her own emotions. The weight of her heavy clothes could soothe her, but there's a comfort in old faces (even if they’re demons). What neither of them saw forthcoming, however, was the silent intimacy washing over them. In the barest states of a Diamond and a Pearl, they could silently share themselves.

 

But recently, the intimacy evolved into a quiet exploration. Pearl silently marveling at the colourful map of her Diamond’s skin; Blue Diamond basking in the gentle, comforting sensations. Pearl takes pride in learning the rumors are true. She loves how she can share the feelings of _being_ with a gem she cares for. But most importantly, it forces her Diamond to relax, to take fractions off the heavy grief she wears around her. (She still has a duty, after all).

 

“Would you like to touch me tonight?” Blue Diamond quietly beckons, and Pearl eagerly accepts.

 

She gingerly takes her mistress’ hand, running her own over a slender index finger. Blue Diamond’s hands are by far the most interesting part of her body. Pearl slowly runs her fingers up and down the softness of her Diamond’s flesh, eyes observing every inch, every minute colour change.

  
The base colour of her skin is azure, but her fingertips are a gradient of cobalt, with the lightest film of cerulean. In the right lighting, there’s an intermingling of the two colours in a dim, peppering of circles. In those circumstances, Pearl swears she can see variations of even those hues.  
  
(Sometimes, she’ll kiss the tips of those fingers. Blue Diamond will chuckle, and Pearl feels lightheaded).

  
As Pearl strokes the tip of the digit, faint traces of Lapis blue appear, like a Lapis Lazuli in the twilight. (“Like the sea,” her Diamond once told her, “the life I granted them sovereignty over, the life that gems like you and I come from.”  
Pearl hadn’t responded to that, but she loved becoming privy to the nugget of knowledge).  
  
Pearl slowly finishes her motions around Blue Diamond’s fingers, and her hand slides around to her mistress’ palm. Here there are more Lapis fragments, with tints of a cerulean film. Shallow midnight blue fissures compose the lines of the body in front of her. If she looks hard enough, she can see tiny veins of peacock blue dancing along the sunken lines. When she strokes her mistress’ hand, (Blue Diamond closes her eyes), more Lapis appears, and the outlines a hazy ring of Sapphire compliment it.  


Lightly, Pearl glides her hand up her mistress’ bare arm. Internally, she marvels at how carolina blue blends seamlessly into the azure gradients. It’s as if one day someone had shone a light onto a pool of stagnant water. The motions last a few minutes longer, before Pearl smiles. She slowly turns Blue Diamond’s arm around, exposing the smooth underbelly of of flesh.  


Here the fissures of her wrist are more peacock than midnight, and possess tiny traces of cobalt. Upwards, Pearl’s hand glides, as the skin evens out and she lovingly stares at the intermingling of azure and cornflower. The dim lights, however, cast a baby blue film, and it makes her Diamond look ethereal.  
  
Blue Pearl takes her time with every body part, getting lost in the well of skin and feeling her Diamond slowly uncoil. Pleasure. Release. Trust.

  
Pearl’s gestures only last a minute longer, before Blue Diamond’s other hand stretches before her. An invitation to climb on. 

“I’d like you to rub my upper back, please” Blue Diamond asks, rolling over and depositing her Pearl next to her shoulder.

 

Pearl doesn’t say anything in response, only brushing aside a thick curtain of that cotton-soft hair.

(Blue Diamond’s hair isn’t completely white. It’s actually the barest tint of powder blue-- similar to Pearl’s skin, she happily thinks. However, she’s known other gems to argue over the shade of their Diamond’s hair in different lighting. Sometimes it’s aegean, others say it’s stone blue, and some have sworn their leader’s hair is arctic blue.

Pearl always laughs at the conflicts.)

 

She pauses a moment to admire her outstretched hands-- their colour looks almost translucent, with lavender veins in the light, before she settles in with a sigh.

  
Firmly but gently, Pearl rubs circles around the bones that enclose her Diamond’s neck. Blue Diamond makes a small noise of approval and Pearl just barely edges in to kiss the flesh. It’s a lovely thing to make her Diamond so happy.

 

Pearl’s palms move oh so lower. The light of Blue Diamond’s back initially looked silvery-blue, but at this new angle, the azure is awash in strokes of denim. As Blue Pearl applies faint amount of pressure, small grains of Persian blue bloom under her fingers. They’re almost like little ink clouds she thinks; ink to write the words her mistress has a way with. As Pearl contemplates this, she faintly notices the shadows clinging to Blue Diamond’s spine and shoulders. They’re all completed in small traces of indigo.

“That will be all for now,” Blue Diamond whispers, sitting up to redress. “Thank you, Pearl.”  
  
Blue Pearl’s heart swells.

  
\---------

  
A flurry of days passes (the exact number, Blue Diamond doesn’t need to know, and Blue Pearl figures it doesn’t really matter), before life finds the pair reclining again.

  
Sometimes, Blue Diamond indulges her. Initially, it was scarce-- a   _Pearl_ to be treated like a well oiled machine!?  But, she reasoned, if a Diamond found it proper, she should stop arguing it in her head. So Blue Pearl relented.

 

As time went on, Pearl found herself relaxing more and more. The ministrations felt so appeasing, but through it Blue Diamond gave a subtle command; it was okay to let her guard down. _I trust you._

 _  
_ This evening sees Blue Diamond lounging in her pool; Pearl laying on the cool tile bordering it. Tonight her mistress is in a better mood; dialogue flows between them a little more freely, and Pearl is happier.

 

“I had you made in my image, you know,” Blue Diamond murmurs, her hand reaching down to cup Pearl. “Would you like to be the recipient of my touch tonight?” she asks, a slender digit brushing away Pearl’s fringe.  
  
Pearl’s face warms as her Diamond begins to speak. “Yes,” she murmurs, “But-- please, can you push my bangs back into place?”  
  
Blue Diamond complies, instead lightly fingering the feathery hair of her scalp.  
  
“Do you like this, my Pearl?”  
  
A beat. “Yes. Very much.”  
  
Blue Diamond begins her ministrations. “I don’t know why I’ve never told you this before. When I conceptualized your creation, I thought of the shallows of oceans, and the beautiful nacre of pearls I could see glimmering under its surface”-- Pearl’s eyes drift upwards, intrigued-- “So if I’m right, your hair should have a slight undertone,” she says, smiling when the lowlights of Pearl’s hair begins to darken, almost like ocean ripples.  
  
“I know you can’t see them,” Blue Diamond continues, “but they look brilliant.”

“Should I fetch a mirror then, my Diamond?” Pearl asks, intrigued.

“Yes,” Blue Diamond responds, caressing Pearl’s scalp. “But not now. I’ll find one later and I’ll show you myself. I want to spend this time with you.”

Pearl blushes, and closes her eyes.

 

Blue Diamond quickly taps Pearl’s nose, fingers, and toes. Her own fingers are too large, and Pearl only needed to oblige to those areas being touched once for her Diamond to hesitate.

A finger reaches upwards, caresses the back of Pearl’s neck. “You know this,” the matriarch murmurs, “but your skin is as smooth as marble. I told the gems in charge of your creation anything less be unfit for a Diamond,” Blue Diamond says, rubbing a tiny shoulder. “I wanted my Pearl to rival the finest statues, and they did not disappoint me.”

  
Pearl chuckles.

 

“I wanted a gem who could be my shadow,” Blue Diamond continues, drawing a finger down her Pearl’s back, then up, then down. “I spent so long fretting over what colours I would choose. I finally chose a soft powder blue. But you have tints of sky blue in the apexes of your skin,” she continues. “In your fingertips, down to your toes. Your elbows, knees, and back.”

  
“I know,” Pearl admits. She pauses-- for what she’s going to say, she doesn’t want to place herself upon the same rank as a _Diamond._ Trust is one thing, arrogance is another. “I… it’s difficult to ignore. You and I, we share a love for the arts. If I’m an extension of you, this makes me happy.”

 

Blue Diamond smiles. “Yes. And, you have shades of purples hiding within you. I’ve always found it an admirable colour,” her mistress admits.

 

“It is an enjoyable colour,” Pearl agrees. “I’ve noticed it myself”, she says, holding a hand outstretched. Her fingertips have pinpoints of lilac; the small wrinkles of her joints, iris. “Now I know it makes me resemble your radiance. The purple… when I’m in shadows, or dim lighting, I look like twilight, my Diamond,” she breathes.

 

Blue Diamond outstretches a hand of her own, laying it underneath her Pearl’s palm. “You do,” she agrees.  “Our hands are so different, yet so similar. They’re the most varied of us.

“You hair gathers the most shadows, but… I’ve looked at you from a distance my Pearl.” (A blush, thinly concealed by thick bangs). “I’ve seen violet, and deep lavenders. Sometimes you glow like a Kunzite.”  


“Thank you, my Diamond.”

  
“You are very welcome, my Pearl. You’re beautiful.”

  
  
A spark of excitement bubbles up in Pearl’s chest, as she responds with an earnest “So are you, my lustrous Diamond.”  

 

“Hmmn,” her Diamond hums, pleasantly. “I’m told that often, but I believe it the most from your mouth.”

  
Blue Pearl grins and leans into her beautiful Diamond’s side. Closing her eyes, she lets the presence of the gem beside her wash over her.

  
  
The magic of colour lives in both of their gems. Yet it’s embraced in its fullest capacity when they’re allowed to _be._

  



End file.
